Innocent or Not? Madness or Sane?
by Lilif3r19
Summary: Not all is what it seems to be. Her Wonderland was nearly destroyed in the Dollmaker's schemes and her family gone from the fire he created. Ever since the discovery of Otherlands, she knew of other places and had seen them all except one. The Spirit Realms were not as friendly as others from the Otherlands had said to be. Rated M for the bits of gore, thriller, and suspense.


**This is a one shot crossover story of the American McGee's Alice in Wonderland and Bleach. This story takes place post-AiW:MR and 150 years before the events in Bleach.**

 **I do not own any of the characters from either of the two series besides my own plot.**

 **Enjoy!**

Her body doesn't age, but neither has it rot. Her legacy shall remain but not the way it is supposed to be. She goes back to her Wonderland retreat, never to be heard from again, or so others say. She cleans up the mess the Dollmaker made her do. Sweeping the mess in Wonderland had kept her focus off of the Real World. However, she is not ignorant of what is going on outside of her Wonderland. She has longed since believed that there is more to the world than meets the eye. Her main experiences were with her Wonderland and venturing into Otherlands. She keeps her eyes peeled open of any other worldly things.

The first time she sees it was when she was visiting Japan. She was minding her own business until she felt a tiny rip in the fabric of reality in the forest nearby, and so she leaves to where no human eyes would follow her. She walks casually through the forest creeping ever so close to the location of where the rip was. But as she took another single step forward, she felt malice, and the taste of metallic copper in the air.

"Any sane person would not dare to venture any further. Luckily, I'm not too sane otherwise I would have completely lost it during my first adventure to Wonderland… Then again, I did cry the first time I was there,"

She hums an eerie tune as she walks forward once more. The modern clothes of the time period disappeared in a flash of bursting white light, and in its place is a classic navy blue dress with short puffy sleeves, a fanned-out skirt that is cut to knee length, and and skull called Hollow Yves decorated with a white bow and ribbon, a simple white apron with splattered red blood with the symbol of Ceres and the symbol of Jupiter, black-and-white stockings underneath, and a black knee-high boots which are secured with silver buckles. Around her neck is a silver necklace of the Greek letter omega Strapped to her waist is a large and strange knife-like dagger in its sheath.

She stumbles upon a large black creature with a white mask dining on the upper half of a human in black. She does not turn away from this nor does she show concern for the amount of blood covering the area. The creature reminds her of the ones she had fought when she was ridding Wonderland of the Dollmaker's influence. While the creatures during the Dollmaker's reign were mindless, these creatures, on the other hand, were very intelligent which of that she knew. The young woman is curious about the creature but it comes to a stop as soon as the creature lays its eyes on her figure. The creature makes a lunge at her, but she does not move from her spot. In fact, there is a glint of madness in her eyes as her lips form a eerie smile. In a blink of an eye, the monster is cut down in half. In the girl's right hand is the large knife-like dagger. The blade has an outward sharp edge curve with bloodstains on it. Both the blade and the handle are engraved with floral patterns. The word "VORPAL" is engraved on the upper rim of the handle where it is joined together with the blade. She shealthes it back before walking over to the unidentified corpse.

The young woman sees the katana besides the corpse and places the sword over the dead body with respect.

"May you rest in peace," She leaves the half mangled body and goes back to where she came from. Back into the city where no one knew of what had occurred in the forest.

 **If any of you readers want me to make this into a full story, please review a lot otherwise it will not happen. Anyways, please do hit that follow/fav button down at the bottom or at the top of the electronic device that you are using, and please read my recent works from 2016 up til now. Thank you!**


End file.
